Francisco LaGuardia
General Information Francisco LaGuardia was a Dranian politican of the right-wing Grand National Party formerly serving as its chairman. He was also an MP for the capital Iglesia Mayor and opposition leader from 3336 to 3347. Life LaGuardia was born in Iglesia Mayor in 3288. His parents owned a vast farm in the outskirts of the city with thousands of cattles. At the age of 20, he took over the farm from his parents and expanded it with the profits he had acquired by buying shares of large Dranish companies at the stock market. Three years later, his fortune had increased to 12 Million DRA. Politics He first became involved in politics in 3318, when he he volunteered as a campaign assistant for Prime Minister Jennifer Howard's re-election. At that time he also joined the Grand National Party, particularly because of its firm pro-business stance. LaGuardia later also stated that he wanted to "take a stand against the socialist policies of the Unity party" which eventually won power in the ensuing election. In 3322, he was elected to the city council of Iglesia Mayor and served in that position until 3330, when he was elected to the federal Parliament. In March 3331, he became his party's spokesman on agricultural affairs. Throughout his first tenure as MP, he became known for his opposition to the welfare state the leftist government had established. He repeatedly called for scaling back social services and cutting taxes instead. In 3335, he challenged GNP chairman John Courtenay in the party's leadership election after it had suffered an utter defeat in the elections of 3334. After campaigning on a radical libertarian and anti-welfare agenda, he sweeped the leadership election and defeated Courtenay by a landslide. As chairman, he turned out to be more moderate than expected in several aspects. In the elections of 3338, the GNP made slight gains and won a majority of governorships. LaGuardia proceeded to promote the role of Marina LeCoultre within the party, with some saying that he aimed to prepare her to once become his successor. He led the GNP again in the elections of 3342, however they turned out unsuccessful. Nevertheless, the party managed to retain its majority in governorships. In 3346, the trend reversed again and the GNP could win the back the votes previously lost, however its share of governorships declined by one. One year later, he renounced his parliamentary seat and thus also his role as opposition leader, leaving the latter to his aparent protegee Marina LeCoultre . Instead, he announced that he intended to run for President, however he lost the election by a landslide to incumbent Julia Beckerman of the leftist Unity party. He afterwards resigned as GNP chairman and MP. Some decades later, he was mentioned as a potential candidate for the GNP's presidential nomination again, however he was not finally chosen. Political Positions LaGuardia is known for his radical libertarian credentials, as he opposes a welfare state, redistribution of wealth and any state-owned infrastructure. During his tenure as chairman, he was, however, significantly less radical. Category:Dranian people Category:Libertarianism Category:Grand National Party (Dranland) politicians Category:GNP leaders